Generally, a hydraulic shovel, which is a typical example of a construction machine, mainly includes a movable lower traveling body, an upper swinging body rotatably mounted on the lower traveling body, and a working arm apparatus attached to the upper swinging body in a vertically movable manner. In an operation of excavating soil and the like, the working arm apparatus is operated to vertically move, and the upper swinging body swings with respect to the lower traveling body.
The working arm apparatus mainly includes a boom attached to a front portion of the upper swinging body in a vertically movable manner, an arm that is rotatably attached to a front portion of the boom, an operating tool rotatably attached to a lower portion of the arm, a boom cylinder that rotates the boom, an arm cylinder that rotates the arm, and an operation tool cylinder that rotates the operation tool.
The upper swinging body includes a swing frame forming the frame structure thereof, an engine mounted on the swing frame, a hydraulic device disposed on a front side of the engine, and the like. The hydraulic device disposed on the front side of the engine includes a swing motor that makes the upper swinging body swing with respect to the lower traveling body, a control valve that controls supplying/discharging of pressure oil from a hydraulic pump, which is a pressure oil supply source, to a hydraulic actuator such as the boom cylinder, and the like.
A partition wall extending in a left and right direction is disposed between the engine and the hydraulic device. The partition wall covers a front side of the engine to block heat and sound produced by the engine being driven. A supporting frame is disposed on an upper side of the partition wall. The supporting frame is formed of an angle steel and the like and extends across the swing frame in the left and right direction. The partition wall is fixed to the swing frame with the upper end side thereof attached to the supporting frame with a bolt (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-57590
The conventional construction machine described above has the following problem to be solved.
Generally, when the upper swinging body is assembled, the engine and the hydraulic device are mounted on the swing frame before the partition wall is attached to the swing frame. Thus, when the partition wall is attached to the swing frame, the engine and the hydraulic device are already mounted on the swing frame. As a result, an operation space, required for an assembly worker to attach a lower end side of the partition wall to the swing frame with a bolt, is small. All things considered, there is a problem that it is difficult to attach the lower end side of the partition wall to the swing frame.
Due to this problem, in some cases, only the upper end side of the partition wall is fixed to the swing frame without the lower end side of the partition wall being fixed to the swing frame. In such a case, a seal member, formed of a resin material, may be disposed between the lower end side of the partition wall and the swing frame, to fill a gap between the lower end side of the partition wall and the swing frame. However, the lower end side of the partition wall is not fixed to the swing frame and thus rattles with respect to the swing frame when the vehicle performs a traveling operation or an operation such as excavating. Thus, there is a problem that a gap is produced between the lower end side of the partition wall and the swing frame, thereby degrading a blocking function of the partition wall.